


LEAD HIM ON

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “他原本掀人伤口的念头却如同在沙漠中遭到暴晒的鱼，迅速干瘪下去，同粗细不一的黄沙埋作了一起。”





	LEAD HIM ON

**Author's Note:**

> “他原本掀人伤口的念头却如同在沙漠中遭到暴晒的鱼，迅速干瘪下去，同粗细不一的黄沙埋作了一起。”

01

血的颜色染就了红与肿，在脆弱皮肉上埋下祸根，丝丝滚烫缕缕抽痛。庄吾费力地扯出一个被伤口扼制过后弧度易碎的笑容，若此刻恰好有人握着他的手，就能轻易察觉他努力掩饰的颤抖，不巧站在他面前的人只有一个不忍拆穿他的常磐顺一郎。

黄昏时刻颜色暧昧的光挤进屋内，然后被人造光大块吞并。钟表上指针转动的声音滴滴答答，在这沉默直白到足以被称得上粗暴的时间里贪婪地享受着，落在人耳中如同是自己心中的声嘶力竭。

空气中渐渐晕开苦涩的药味，庄吾拿着浸满了药水的棉签，试探着往伤口上擦。新鲜如同针刺般的疼就像扯动了皮肉中深埋的植物根系，与之前的钝痛完全不一样，它让人清醒。

“……真是冷清啊。”  
听到这句话的庄吾抬起头，视线从被药水覆盖的伤口转移到了叔公带着安慰的笑脸上，原本微蹙的眉头稍稍有所舒展，半晌后接话的声音听着却又干又涩。  
“确实。”

他眼中不真切的笑意明明灭灭，最后终于还是碎成了一地残渣。

02

处理好伤口的庄吾和叔公打了招呼，得到回答之后转身上楼，却在走到一半时放慢了脚步。他小心翼翼地踏上最后几节台阶，尽量不弄出任何声响，似乎是想把自己也融化在这一室寂静里。

推开门的时候有人正站在庄吾卧室的窗边。听到他进门的声响，那人转过身来，手中的相机跟着也发出了声音。  
“门矢士……？”  
放下相机，门矢士双手揣进了兜里，看着整理过后仍旧有些狼狈相的庄吾，说话语气听不出情绪：“看来你的同伴终于意识到他们究竟该做什么了。”  
表情没有什么变化，庄吾似乎对这种似有若无的挑衅带有天生的免疫力。他也不着急挪动位置，就近倚靠在了墙上，不咸不淡地应了一句“是啊”，便没了下文。

天色渐渐变暗，但是在庄吾没有开灯的房间里，昏黄的光却执着地透过玻璃洒进来，撕开了大片形状不规则的阴影。

这场对峙在门矢士缩短了两人之间的距离之后继续，庄吾抬头看着男人的脸，没有片刻的犹疑就对上他的眼睛。被这样居高临下地俯视着，处于低位的年轻魔王没有一丝不适和慌张，他此刻眼中一片澄澈，整个人平静又坦然。

他们看着彼此，没有回避，即使双唇相触也没有改变。唇角上已经干涸的药液在舌尖刻意略过之后融入了这个吻中，原本不算重的气味在你来我往，唇舌推拒唾液交换之间慢慢变淡。  
接吻是一场不需要分出胜负的对决，尽管如此，年轻的魔王还是简单地就败下阵来，眼角晕开了浅淡的红，从皮下透出的颜色让他看上去不再苍白。

分开之后，庄吾唇角的伤口被门矢士用指腹按住，撕扯挤压带来不输之前的痛感，他伸手握住对方的手腕，试图将那已经经不起二次蹂躏的地方保护起来，可所有的动作却在开头就被镇压。

“疼……！”  
眼眶里的红正如枯枝生节一般蔓延开来，庄吾没忍住痛呼出声，却也只好作出乖巧姿态任人蹂躏，期望对方能早点对这样的举动失去兴趣。

“觉得疼？”  
“很疼。”  
这对庄吾而言在某一程度上是不该被宣之于口的隐秘，但是在此刻，他诚实得就像一个渴望得到安抚的孩童。门矢士知道庄吾隐藏不言的后半句话，可在对方此刻坦然的态度之下，他原本掀人伤口的念头却如同在沙漠中遭到暴晒的鱼，迅速干瘪下去，同粗细不一的黄沙埋作了一起。

搭上了门把手，轻车熟路地将门反锁。庄吾任由人把自己半牵半扯地拉到床边，在门矢士说不清道不楚的眼神下动手脱衣服。因为之前经历过的打斗，此时的少年人看起来像是在向注视者展示身上的伤。

青与紫在不同的地方盘踞成色块，有一小部分则已经渗出了淤红，一旦被施力触碰就会让人感到明显的疼痛，衣物被人扯着刮过时也它们也会给予惩罚。

骨节分明的手在赤裸的皮肤上滑过，没带什么意味的揉捏之后将人压到了床上，随即门矢士俯身上去，继续以他惯常的视角打量着几乎全须全尾都写着温顺的庄吾。  
他们以往几次做爱也是这样，年轻并且不太成熟的魔王总是容易把自己弄得满身是伤，虽然有几次他是始作俑者，但是门矢士不觉得这有什么不好，就算是在理应享受的欲望里，也最好有疼痛挽留几分理智与清醒。

往常总是被藏在布料和铠甲之下的皮肤比起健康的麦色来说白了不少，因此也让各种痕迹变得更加显眼。

手指轻车熟路地到了穴口，尽管是熟悉的触感与体温，紧致的肠壁却也没有让人轻而易举入侵的迹象，一毫一厘都在蠕动吮吸和挤压推拒中深入，不容停止。

有了说不上经验的经验，庄吾终于还是被迫适应了。他们之间没有前戏可言，润滑大部分时候还是由门矢士来做，他必须放松身体让人扩张，不然最后被门矢士真枪实弹地肏的时候疼的还是他。  
虽然他完全不敢深想那个尺寸究竟是怎么被插进去的。

被弄湿的手指抽出去时，后穴似乎已经做好了准备，开合之间慢慢流出点滴透明的黏液，只等人把阴茎抵上去。

庄吾双腿大开，被门矢士一把捏着往下压，后穴里被开拓的感知随后传来，轻微的撕裂感和疼痛免不了也出现。他眼眶已红到了极致，却迟迟不见眼泪积蓄。  
顾忌着声音，庄吾咬了牙让自己尽量不要在男人不断从敏感点上碾过的攻势下松懈，却还是没能忍住快感跟着对方的节奏扭起了腰。

口中溢出被削弱过的呻吟和惊喘，庄吾被操到眼前有些发白，后穴痉挛抽动，没有得到过爱抚的性器已经硬到极限，等待着后穴给的高潮。  
颤抖着射出后，庄吾让门矢士抱着换了姿势，两条腿软着跪在床上，以羞耻的姿势将屁股翘起，然后接受来自后方的侵犯。

被刻意抚摸揉弄的瘀痕传来阵阵疼痛，可在身体对快感食髓知味的酥麻中共其化为了一体。年轻稚嫩的魔王终于还是让品红恶魔逼出了眼泪来。

03

翌日迷迷糊糊要醒来时，翻个身试图赖床的庄吾感觉脸颊一片冰凉，七分好奇和三分不适让他睁开眼睛，然后他看到了被自己抽出来的照片。  
这张门矢士留下的照片什么都看不清，万物在其中遭到撕裂，可庄吾就是清楚地知道，那上面，空荡荡的场景中，年轻的魔王，也就是自己，独自站在画面中央。  
他突然觉得轻松了不少。


End file.
